If Tomorow never comes
by Princess Koriander'r
Summary: A short, little bit saddening song fic.Robin is injured and might die.


_If Tomorow Never comes_

**AnHi it's the one the only starandrob.I hurry and write new story. It a songfic. Enjoy.**

**Dissy:Do not own the Teen Titans or Garth Brook's song _If tomorow never comes_. Wish I did. Now me cry.TT**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**"Robin, please awake. I can not let you go. Please awake," Starfire replied crying on Robin's unmoving body.**

**" Starfire, you need to get some sleep. He suffered a pretty bad fall. If Robin does wake up it'll be close to morning. " replied Raven. Starfire shook her head in disaproval. She lay her head back on Robin's cold chest. Raven knew Starfire was pretty upset with the fact that Robin might not make it.**

_**Sometimes late at night**_

_**I lie awake and watch her sleeping**_

_**She's lost in her peaceful dreams**_

_**So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark**_

_**And the thought crosses my mind**_

_**If I never wake up in the morning**_

_**Would she ever doubt the way I feel**_

_**About her in my heart**_

**" Please Robin, if you do not awake, I will never get to enjoy everyday like I do now, with you, "Starfire cried. Robin still lay in his unmoving, lifeless position. Starfire couldn't stop her tears. They were racing down her cheek.**

**Things were running through the uncoscious mind of Robin.**

**_If tomorow never comes_**

_**Will she know how much I loved her**_

_**Did I try in every way to show her everyday**_

_**That she's my only one**_

_**And if my time on Earth were through**_

_**And she must face this world without me**_

_**Is the love I gave her in the past**_

_**Gonna be enough to last**_

_**If tomorow never comes**_

**"Wake up. What do you think you're doing. Do you want Starfire to live life without you. Do you want her know how you feel?" Robin's mind kept reminding him. Robin tried desperatly to wake up bt he felt wiped out. He had just been thrown off of a building and fell on a car, knocking him in a deep sleep.**

**'_Cause I've lost loved ones in my life_**

_**Who never knew how much I loved them**_

_**Now I live in regret**_

_**That my true feeling for them were never revieled**_

_**So I made a promice to myself**_

_**To say each day how much she means to me**_

_**And avoid that circumstance**_

_**Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel**_

**Starfire fell asleep on Robin's chest. Her cheeks were tear stained. She hoped and prayed that he would awake. She couldn't live without his smile or laugh. She knew that if she were good enough, maybe just maybe, God would bless her prayers.**

_**Cause if tomorow never comes**_

_**Will she know how much I love her**_

_**Did I try in every way to show her every day**_

_**That she's my only one**_

_**And if my time on Earth were through**_

_**And she must live without me**_

_**Is the love I gave her in the past**_

_**Gonna be enough to last**_

_**If tomorow never comes**_

**Robin opened his eyes to see himself on a hospital bed in the medical room. Starfire laying on him. He smiled and raised up. Starfire awoke.**

**"Robin! You are awake. God did bless my prayer," Starfire replied thoughtfully. Robin smiled and gave her a hug. He could feel her tears hitting his shoulder.**

**"Starfire, I am so sorry that I worried you. I'll try to be careful next time," Robin said with a little laughter. Starfire looked down. " What's wrong?'' Robin asked. Starfire lifted her head with a fake smile.**

**" Nothing is wrong," she replied. Robin looked at her. " Okay, something is wrong. I was so worried that you would not make it. the Titans told me that there was a 65 percent chance you wouldn't make it and I was just-"**

**" Starfire, you know I would never leave you without a fight. I was afraid that I wouldn't get to tell you how much I, um-" Robin couldn't believe he almost told her.**

**" Tell me what? That you love me?" Starfire asked. Robin widened his eyes.**

**" I, you know! Is it that obvious?'' Robin asked. Starfire giggled.**

**" Beastboy and Cyborg told me that you had feelings for me a few months ago. But Robin I love you too."Starfire added. Robin smiled. So did Starfire. They moved closer and pressed their lips together. A kiss that could never be forgotten. Yo know, that feeling when you just can't let go, kind of kiss.Robin toying with her auburn hair and Starfire caressing his cheek.**

_**So tell that someone that you love**_

_**Just what you're thinking of**_

_**If tomorow never comes**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Lastly:Me hope you liked my first song fic. I did but I am supposed to say that becuz its mine. No flames and Peez review.**


End file.
